


wrong place, wrong time, all right

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank asks Jenny out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong place, wrong time, all right

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt wrong place/wrong time

"So, when we defeat this thing, how about dinner?"

Jenny turns amazed eyes on Frank, turning back quickly to look down the scope of her rifle. "This is when you choose to ask me out?" 

From the corner of her eye, she sees him shrug. "I figured if you said no, you could shoot me to put me out of my misery." His delivery is deadpan, even as his eyes dance. "Is that a yes?" 

Jenny sees movement at the end of the scope, takes a deep breath and steadies herself. "Yes," she says as she fires, getting her man. 


End file.
